Planet Insania World Tour
by Agimat-AltoSax713
Summary: Cover by Tohokari-Steel. Mechamentio713 has decided to host a world tour with Planet Insania for fun. Humor and enjoyment abound... However, is there something bigger going behind the scenes? Will Planet Insania survive a whole month (plus?) together? Will there be any accidents? Oh well, that shouldn't be a problem, right?


Mecha sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Nothing was happening currently... From what he heard, the Insane Critic was, apparently, no longer doing his business of reviewing bad fanfictions. He smiled, "Another difference, huh? It seems to have done more though..."

He thought back to E350's adventure, "The 'Black Knight'" He said as he looked at his computer, "Not much of a threat to Dimentio713... At least, I hope so..."

"Hm... Should I do that?" He asked himself as he looked over to a map of the world.

**Planet Insania Presents...**

He smiled as he looked at the marks he put on the map. "Let's go across the world. Explore!" Mecha said smiling and then turned into a frown, "I only pray that HE doesn't find us."

**An Original Production by Dimentio713...**

He looked at the map, "Let's go on a..."

**Starring...**  
**Mechamentio713**  
**Dimentio713**  
**Dimentia713**  
**E350**  
**Cooly McAwesome**  
**Sgt. Systema**  
**TLSoulDude**  
**Madness Abe**  
**Steve the Hollow**  
**Wildrook**  
**Shadow-DJ**  
**Dr. RookSano**  
**KitsuneAlchemist  
Ally Starheart  
Tohokari-Steel  
Fawful212  
Akira Kogami  
Jerry the Shinigami  
Lt. I.B. Strait  
Binditheskunk  
Doopliss  
Sgt. Reynol  
Xemnas1992  
NobodieZ  
Sovereign64  
The Fixer  
GoomSano  
The Element Commander  
VGAFanatic  
DAL 9000  
Santa Bond  
Philosophical Lunatic**

**Planet Insania: World Tour**

* * *

Dimentio713 was currently playing Kid Icarus: Uprising... Currently doing the first level...on 9.0 Intensity. Also he was on the verge of pulling his hair out.

"GAH!" Dimentio exclaimed, "STOP IT! WHY AM I SUCKING!?"

Dimentia smirked as she walked over to where her boyfriend was playing, "Cause you do."

Dimentio rolled his eyes as he turned off his system, "I'm taking a break... Go ahead and play if you want to." He closed up his 3DS and walked off, "See ya."

Dimentia smiled as she grabbed the 3DS and started to play the game. She thought back at that experiment Fawful212 was attempting. An attempt to travel through time. Problem is, it often caused...

**_BOOM!_**

She smiled as she started her file on the game.

Dimentio started to stretch as he sat down and started to read a book with a red cover.

"For some reason, Catching Fire is MUCH more interesting than Mockingjay...but the first book was a lot better. Man, I don't know who to root for Katniss... Gale or Peeta? I mean, both seem like nice characters." He kept reading for around an hour when he suddenly heard himself sing.

_**Hey, I just met you**_  
_**And this is crazy**_  
_**So... This meme is getting OLD!**_  
_**...Yeah...**_

That was Dimentio713's ringtone. Granted most of his older ringtones were weird, but still...

Anyways, he answered it. Mostly because he didn't want the ringtone to continue. Why? It's kinda dumb! I mean, come on! It's REALLY silly!

"Hi this is Dimentio713!" Dimentio713 exclaimed .

"Hello Dimentio," Mecha said.

"Oh hey Mecha, you need anything?"

"Well..."

As Mecha kept talking, Dimentio713 kept nodding. What was Mecha talking about? Well, you really want to know? You'll find out! Because you see... It was... Something that should be obvious already! Well... Next scene!

* * *

Dimentio713 was seen taking out the dishes from the dish washer. Why? Well, everybody who lives in the Maskwitness Reviews household has to pull their own weight. Also, Planet Insania is coming over and everybody loves a clean house! It often reflects you!

That's when Dimentia713 walked in and hugged her boyfriend, "I cleaned the table, you need anything else?"

"Yeah, can you vacuum the rug?" Dimentio said as he took out the silverware, smiling.

Dimentia713 let go, "Alright." She walked over to the laundry room and got out the vacuum. Spinning the nozzle around, she walked to the rug and turned the vacuum on suck.

Around this time, it would be best if this house was described. After all, with all these mentions to it, why not? So the Maskwitness Reviewers house...

From the outside, it looks like your normal suburban house, but as soon as you go inside...

...It looks like a house. First you see the dining room. A, rarely used, piano is standing to the right side, a whole bunch of pictures of Dimentio713, Dimentia713, Akira, Fawful212, BKFood, and DAL 9000 are on the top of the rarely used piano. Some of them had different people with them too, one had Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Pearl Fey, Mechamentio713, Miles Edgeworth, Detective Dick Gumshoe, and Tohokari-Steel, all celebrating, another had Dimentio713 wearing his Godot costume and smiling, but all of them had the Maskwitness Reviewers involved. If you kept walking, one would notice there are stairs and a TV with a Wii and a PS2 connected to it, and there was a glass table with a laptop on it, currently closed. There was a living room with a 3DTV on it and a large TV...which was oddly enough broken, but being used as a shelf like item, holding a Blu-Ray player, a DVD player, and a cable connecter. There you would find a kitchen with a table and... Well, it's a kitchen what do you expect? There's a refrigerator and other things like that.

That's all I need to say. After all, there's no need to tell what's upstairs, that's for another story. Let's check in with another person.

* * *

Tohokari-Steel was currently sleeping on his bed, dreaming...something. Whatever, he was dreaming, it might be something...interesting.

"Um... Steel?" Mecha started to say on a screen that was near his bed.

"I WASN'T DREAMING ANYTHING NAUGHTY!"

Mecha blinked, "Um... What?"

Steel quickly blushed, "Sorry!" He started to look around nervously, "I was just sleeping and NOT dreaming that I was making-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Mecha deadpanned. Honestly, he could know what he was thinking.

"Smart move..." Steel murmured, resting his head on his arm.

"Anyways," Mecha said while looking at Tohokari-Steel, naturally in disbelief that he could try to hide his perverted dreams, "I have a question, would you like to go on a world tour?" Mecha smiled at Steel.

"Sure!"

"Meet at Dimentio713's house, okay?"

Mecha smiled at Steel and Mecha turned off the transmission.

Steel grinned as he went downstairs, "Hey, guys! Guess what!"

"Cooly exploded?" Jerry asked.

"Dude, I'm right here! And I'm TOO HARDCORE TO-" Cooly's statement was cut-off as he spontaneously exploded.

"How'd that even happen?" Bindi asked.

"I don't know. He just does...THINGS." Steel replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

So a couple days, later Dimentio713's house was ready for Mecha's HUGE announcement. Shall we go outside and see a...certain Spetsnaz, well actually he kicked OUT of the Spetsnaz for being "too nice." Perhaps we'll see some backstory, huh?

"Not likely." He said.

But, you'll leave the audience in the dark as to your origins.

"You believe that I care?" Systema simply asked.

...Right. Anyways, his name was Sgt. Systema and he was with ...um...

"I'm Lt. I.B. Strait, solider! Eyes up front!" Lt. Strait said.

Yeah, Lt. Strait. A former Green Beret who was thrown out for being mentally unstable (wonder what gave them THAT idea?). What exactly was his relationship with Systema? Friends? Rivals? Lo-?

"Finish that sentence and I'll personally break all your bones and bury you in the woods." Systema stated.

This is a disembodied voice! How can you possibly-

"I'll find a way." Systema cut across with a look in his scowl that suggested that this was not a bluff.

...Right.

Anyways, the two of them were walking just a few feet from Dimentio713's house. Strait grinned, "I'm looking forward to this!"

Systema rose an eyebrow and looked at Strait, "Why?"

"Simply because I'm planning to tackle Dimentio713 once he doesn't put his drink on a coaster!" Strait started to grin like a maniac.

_Yeah, good luck with that pal._ Dimentia713 said bluntly, in Strait's head of course.

"What the-? Have the voices in my head come back?!" Strait asked, looking angry, "GET OUTTA THERE OR I'LL SHOOT YA LIKE THE LAST TIME!"

_Imagine a young teenager sticking her tounge at ya, that's what I'm doing. Also, you get me, not Dimentio._

"Why I oughta..."

Um... Let's skip the slice of life scene, it's starting to get boring. Even though the genre is very good when it gets presented in anime form...and live action form. Actually, it's good on all accounts. Well, unless it's really boring. But that's another story.

* * *

Inside, the house, it was very lively.

Dimentia713 was listening to her iPod and grinned as she saw a couple of people enter the house. She greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Steel!" She greeted cheerfully, "What's up?"

"Oh, I'm fine!" Steel explained with a smile.

"That's great!" She patted Steel's back and left.

"...Odd." Steel noted.

"Well, what do you expect when you have a really weird girlfriend." Dimentio said walking next to Steel, "Even when you know which way she swings, it's still odd. I mean, she kinda swings both ways, if you know what I mean."

"I don't have a girlfriend though..." Steel bluntly said.

"And that's why my life is SLIGHTLY better than yours!" Dimentio exclaimed, "After all, my life doesn't include evil clones, evil galactic conquerors, and prissy vampires!"

"And you went to jail..." Steel said, "Though if you think you had worst, you're dead wrong, Sandy."

"Y'know, Sandy CAN be a boy's-"

"Short for 'Sandra'." Steel cut across.

"Oh." Dimentio rolled his eyes, this again! "HOWEVER, I haven't had anything bad happen to me... possible exception being on my birthday." Dimentio said nervously.

"Yeah, this weird monster that was created for some reason." Steel commented.

"Shut up."

"Honestly, your life is not as good as mine. At least mine has loyal friends who really care about me!" Steel exclaimed, "And treat like equals, thank you very much!"

As he said that, he proceeded to slap his anthropomorphic, alien tiger friend, Xemnas1992, in the face before shoving him off his seat and sitting down in it.

"Why do I put up with this...?" Xem groaned.

"Ever hear of Stockholm Syndrome?" Jerry asked.

"Ever hear of 'shut up'?" Steel asked.

'He's got no idea what we were talking about...' Xem thought, taking the seat right next to Steel.

"...Right." Dimentio said deadpan.

* * *

Everybody was gathered around, from Tohokari-Steel to Element Commander, of course they were all in the middle of the living room. Needless to say, it was cramped as heck.

"Can I ask why we're in only one room?!" Doopliss demanded, "This house is huge!"

Dimentio leaned over to his girlfriend, "Did you ever notice how huge this house is?"

Dimentia shook her head.

Goomsano looked around with delight, "I'm so ready for this!"

EC looked at the Goomba who looked much like a scientist that was nearby, "What's going on anyways?" He asked Goomsano, "I mean, it's really odd... Also, are you a Goomba?"

"...Yes, why?" Goomsano said.

"Just asking."

"If I may interrupt," RookSano said, "The robot who called us here is late. You know what, I'm grabbing some lumpia, my goodness I love those little pieces of meat packed inside a crunchy egg wrapping!"

"Need to have it microwaved?" Dimentio shouted.

"Should be warm enough!"

Akira looked around, "So...bored..." She groaned while lying her head on a couch pillow.

"I agree..." Xemnas1992 said, nodding his head, "Where is he?"

Suddenly, something from the chimney started to fall and there were four people who fell like Santa does. Well, more like three people and a robot, but that wasn't the point. Fact was that Mechamentio713, DAL 9000, Santa Bond, and the Philosophical Lunatic arrived from said chimney.

"Why did we do this again?" Santa Bond asked, dusting off the charcoal from his two piece suit.

Mecha chuckled, "Well, I kinda wanted to know what Santa, not you Santa Bond, does in his free time. Plus, it makes a good entrance. However, I think we could have done something better than act like Santa."

"Well, Santa clearly has little children do all his work for him, of course that's what I think!" The Philosophical Lunatic stated with a pipe in hand, "I wonder whether or not that Santa Claus film was accurate, you know, the one where Santa is an alien with robot reindeer and his workshop is run entirely by children who seem to be living stereotypes?"

"Enough with your creepy statements," DAL started to say, "It's odd."

"Naturally!" Philosophical Lunatic exclaimed before asking, "But, then again, what is 'odd'? Because, if one puts his mind to it, there is no true standard for normality-"

"Shut up." Santa Bond ordered.

"Certainly, Mr. Bond." Philosophical Lunatic nodded, smiling.

Mecha coughed into his hand, "Sorry about the craziness. My name is Mechamentio713. I will be guiding you through out this planet we call Earth and having a game show-esque environment."

KitsuneAlchemist raised her hand, "Is this like the Amazing Race?"

"No... It's more like Total Drama World Tour..." DAL started to say, "But more fancy...and well, there will be song numbers for laughter and stuff."

"That makes no sense." Bindi stated.

"Well, when there are many factors involved, you learn things like that you are a freak of nature," Philosophical Lunatic said smiling, "I mean, why would there be a talking skunk? And one capable of coordinated hand motions, spontaneous teleportation, and sending out energy blasts?"

"Clearly you lack self-resistrant," Santa Bond said in a deadpan voice, "So yeah, we have a couple of rules to abide by...but it'll be on the bus."

"Let's go!" Mecha exclaimed, excitedly as he stepped outside, "Let's travel the world! With Planet Insania!"

"So, it'll be a Planet Insania: World Tour?" Dimentio713 asked.

"I guess." VGAFanatic said in a confused tone of voice.

Sgt. Reynol blinked, "...Wait... Did Dimentio make a 'Title Drop'?"

"Ever heard of lampshading? It's fun!"

Madness Abe rolled his eyes, "You've obviously been on TVTropes too much."

* * *

**Here it is! The Planet Insania: World Tour! Next time, we'll be looking at the bus! Also, if anybody edited this chapter for their character, thanks!**

**See you next time! **

**(Also, if there are people I missed, don't worry, you'll be in the next chapter. :D)**


End file.
